Exterminador do Futuro Versão Lobisomens
by Maaiy
Summary: Fanfic em primeira pessoa contada por Scott McCall. Uma breve história AU versão Exterminador do Futuro. Sterek e Scallison. Angústia e Morte.


N/A: O TÍTULO DIZ TUDO.

* * *

Derek era seu nome. Ele se dizia vir do futuro com a missão de salvar a raça humana.

Stiles riu da cara dele quando o cara me puxou pelo braço falando que eu era a única esperança de vida, explicando algo sobre eu ter criado toda a raça de lobisomens existentes no futuro. Se a risada do meu melhor amigo não tivesse sido tão exagerada, eu também teria rido até não poder mais respirar sem minha bomba de asma.

Nós tínhamos 1 semana, ele disse. Uma semana para buscar a segunda pessoa mais importante do plano, de acordo comigo mesmo.

"Espera um pouco," Stiles disse depois de conseguir respirar o suficiente. "_Scott_ criou toda a raça de seres antropomórficos?" Ele perguntou devagar, enfatizando o quão impossível era que meu nome estivesse na frase. "Você tem _certeza_?"

"Stiles estudou química e biologia avançada para se profissionalizar nesses negócios estranhos, eu sou apenas um estudante veterinário!" Eu gritei. Não estava apenas indignado com o que estava supostamente acontecendo, mas mesmo sendo brincadeira eu não achava certo levar o crédito por uma coisa que meu melhor amigo estudou 17 anos para começar a ver qualquer tipo de resultado.

Derek olhou estressado para nós dois e bufando através das narinas, ele agarrou meu braço com força e me jogou contra o meu guarda-roupa.

"Arrume sua mala o mais rápido possível, eu tenho que cumprir a missão que você mandou querendo ou não." O cara tinha uma técnica incrível de ameaçar as pessoas com as sobrancelhas. Sério.

Eu comecei a empacotar as primeiras blusas e camisas que vinha pela frente.

"Quando tempo terei que ficar fora?" Eu perguntei, não conseguindo decidir se levava roupas de frio ou apenas de calor, afinal, era começo do verão naquela região.

Derek franziu ainda mais, se é que isso é possível, e desviou o olhar para o chão. Um certo ar de dúvida e tensão começou a surgir.

"Leve o suficiente para qualquer tipo de estação." Ele disse.

Quem sou eu para retrucar um cara 3 vezes maior e mais musculoso? E com sobrancelhas incrivelmente convincentes? Sem contar que o cara se dizia ser um _Lobisomem_.

Eu não precisava me virar para saber que Stiles estava praticamente dissecando o cara com os olhos. Também, não é todo dia que um fruto de seu estudo aparece no meio de seu apartamento.

"Quantos anos você tem, Derek?" Ouvi Stiles perguntar curioso, enquanto puxava uma outra mala de debaixo da cama.

Eu não vi que tipo de expressão facial ele fez, mas pareceu ser o suficiente para não ter que responder.

"Aprece-se." Ele mandou.

"Você não parece ser o tipo de Lobisomem que eu planejava criar." Ouvi Stiles suspirar. "Quer dizer, ok, isso foi mentira, você é exatamente o tipo de Lobisomem que eu planejava criar." Ele deu de ombros.

"Não foi você que nos criou, Stilinski, foi Professor McCall." Derek respondeu. "Apesar dele ter dado boa parte do crédito para o Senhor em basicamente todas as suas pesquisas."

"E eu ainda não acredito que Scott vai roubar meu sonho de infância." Stiles apontou, fechando a mala ao mesmo tempo em que eu terminava de recolher nossas coisas do banheiro, colocando em outra sacola.

Derek deslocava o olhar entre nós ambos, encarando-me por fim. "Não recebi ordens nenhumas de resgatar mais de uma pessoa alem do Senhor."

Não sei exatamente o que me ocorreu na hora, mas quando eu disse que não iria a nenhum lugar sem Stiles, ele pareceu entender exatamente o que eu queria dizer.

* * *

"Você por acaso—" A moça de roxo me perguntou.

Aparentemente, seu nome era Allison Argent e Derek havia sequestrado-a no meio de seu trabalho como secretária à algumas cidades mais ao norte.

Não sei exatamente onde, já que dormi a maior parte do caminho enquanto Stiles parecia incrivelmente interessado em saber coisas a respeito da vida do Lobisomem futurístico. Eu deveria ter prestado atenção a esses detalhes, já que, de acordo com o próprio, eu seria a pessoa que iria criar os ditos seres. Eu obviamente não acreditava nisso, porque Stiles era literalmente fascinado em estudar e descobrir e tentava concluir seus estudos o mais rápido possível.

A mulher morena, de longos cabelos ondulados e brilhosos, me encantava profundamente. Eu tentava a acalmar enquanto Stiles vasculhava algumas anotações de papel que trouxe. Eu não ouvia a conversa que ambos ele e o motorista do futuro estavam entretidos porque a mulher de roxo não parava de mexer em suas unhas, nervosa, e isso era muito mais fascinante.

"Hm?" Eu acordei do meu transe paradisíaco quando ouvi algo que parecia ser meu nome.

Ela sorriu delicadamente como se aquilo fosse uma ação encantadoramente engraçada. Ela estava ganhando meu coração aos poucos, devo confessar.

"Seu nome..." Ela gesticulou. "O homem incrivelmente forte que pareceu me sequestrar hoje de manhã disse algo a respeito do seu nome e de uma missão que o você do futuro o enviou para concluir."

A voz dela era linda.

"Sim, ele disse exatamente a mesma coisa para nós." Eu assenti.

Timidamente, descobrimos que já nos conhecíamos, e que, aparentemente, já havíamos tido uma relação quando mais novos. Daqueles em que vocês dividem celulares, trocam mensagens durante a noite inteira, e dormem junto uma ou duas vezes antes de se despedirem de novo. Paixões adolescentes de 3 semanas ou menos.

Eu tinha 17 quando nós perdemos a virgindade juntos.

* * *

Seu nome era Peter Hale, Derek disse. E ele estava tentando me matar.

Ou pelo menos nos impedir de chegar ao destino final de nossa missão, daí uma bomba ia explodir mais da metade do planeta ou algo do gênero. Derek não era muito bom em explicar esse tipo de coisa de uma maneira menos científica, mas aparentemente Stiles entendia, então eu só balançava minha cabeça.

O homem tinha a lábia de uma odalisca e as intenções de uma cobra. Stiles se surpreendeu com algo, perguntando novamente qual era o sobrenome de Derek, mas esse apenas olhou para meu melhor amigo como se estivesse tentando passar-lhe um recado pessoal. Talvez uma promessa que apenas os dois conseguiriam entender.

Quem sou eu para julgar, nem eu acredito que eu seja a pessoa que vai ter todo o crédito. Para falar a verdade, Stiles esta cada vez mais interessando e ansioso para concluir sua pesquisa que eu não duvide que ele se tranque em um laboratório e complete seu sonho em 3 dias corridos.

Estávamos na fronteira entre Estados Unidos e México quando fomos atacados.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que nós vimos Derek se transformar em um lobisomem completo pela primeira vez, nos protegendo e gritando para que arranjemos um lugar seguro até que ele consiga tempo suficiente para tirar-nos dali.

Não sei por que ainda tento arranjar um jeito de Stiles ficar seguro, porque claramente, mesmo perdendo uma luta corpo-a-corpo, meu melhor amigo é incrivelmente teimoso e não sabe seguir ordens mesmo que isso salve sua vida.

Derek apareceu na caverna com a metade de sua roupa rasgada e marcas horríveis de arranhões e cortes profundos, ele não deu nem tempo para se recuperar antes de ordenar que devíamos correr para o oeste o mais rápido possível.

"Eu posso arranjar Wolfsbane e transformá-la em uma bala de revolver, eu só preciso de pólvora e— Ok, eu ia precisar dos meus equipamentos de laboratório, mas eu consigo me virar com equipamentos de clinicas de sangue. Nós podemos invadir uma e se formos bem rápidos—" Stiles tagarelava quando seu nervosismo era alto, ele estava tendo uma crise e eu devia agradecer a qualquer tipo de força superior que não tenha o feito entrar em um ataque de pânico ainda.

Derek pousou sua mão grossa na nuca de meu melhor amigo e chacoalhando-o um pouco ele assegurou-nos de que teríamos que nos virar sem isso, porque o tempo estava curto.

* * *

Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido. Eu— Eu não consigo nem respirar direito.

Eu olho para a porta de metal sem acreditar muito no que acabara de acontecer.

Chegamos ao dito local de destino por volta das 2 da tarde, porem, era apenas após as cinco que arranjamos um jeito de entrar no perímetro do esconderijo, já que aparentemente Peter havia colocado um chip localizador preso na roupa de Allison na ultima vez, não à muitas horas atrás, pegando-nos de surpresa em uma luta até a morte.

Derek perdeu boa quantidade de sangue, e eu não sabia onde exatamente Stiles tinha arranjado aquela arma, mas ainda bem que ele o fez. Peter estava a poucos metros de distância, mas dava tempo o suficiente para todos adentrarem no túnel que levava ao esconderijo super protegido, onde era o destino de nossa missão.

_Dentro do local à um computador com um vídeo_, Derek havia deixado claro, a missão dele era levar-nos até lá, a qualquer custo com prazo estabelecido.

Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção à suas palavras. _A qualquer custo_, ecoava em minha cabeça.

"ENTREM AGORA!" Derek gritava o mais alto que podia, enquanto segurava a porta de ferro que nos separava do outro lobisomem futurístico.

Eu segurei firme na mão de Allison e puxei-a para correr junto comigo, depressa, para o local dito seguro. Olhei para traz e procurei Stiles, ele não estava muito longe. Escondido atrás de uma asa de metal, grande, que pertencia a um dos jatos escondidos, por algum motivo desconhecido, dentro da caverna.

Eu tentei gritar para ele, gritar seu nome, mas o barulho do Peter prensando a porta de metal com força no chão, invadindo o local, encobriu meu berro.

Alguns minutos depois Derek estava no chão, ensanguentado, com a mão cheia de garras do outro lobisomem atravessada em seu peito. Mas não parecíamos mais ter que nos preocupar em sermos atacados, já que o cadáver decepado de Peter estava claramente jogado em algum lugar perto da parede.

Eu olhei para o grande relógio digital na parede do laboratório que ficava dentro do esconderijo, atrás de uma incrivelmente e potente cadeia de paredes de ferros abrindo caminho. O número estava em contagem regressiva, e parecia diminuir mais rápido que uma escala normal para o meu gosto.

Eu corri meus olhos para meu melhor amigo e o lobisomem que morria aos poucos no chão, ambos estavam exatamente no mesmo espaço pessoal. Stiles dizia alguma coisa para ele, como se estivesse apenas tentando fazer com que Derek respondesse-o.

Eu não vi a boca de nosso salvador se mover, mas ele ainda estava consciente, pois seus olhos piscavam à medida que Stiles parecia se desesperar.

Eu vi Derek levantar uma mão e antes que pudesse entender o que se passava, o vi puxar a cabeça do meu melhor amigo, roubando-lhe um beijo.

Eu sabia que Stiles não tinha preferências sexuais, mas a maneira como ele encarou surpreso o rosto do ser futurístico dizia que ele estava claramente intrigado com uma ação daquelas, como se ele não entendesse como Derek ousasse fazer aquilo com ele.

"Oh _não_, você _não fez isso—_" Eu nunca achei que Stiles fosse ficar irritado, eu achava sinceramente que depois daquela luta no sul da Califórnia, ambos haviam desenvolvido uma feição pelo outro, talvez tenha sido apenas impressão. "Seu _egoísta _filho de uma—" Stiles estava chorando.

Stiles estava chorando porque Derek havia morrido.

Ele engoliu as lágrimas que teimavam em deslizar pelos seus olhos e olhou seriamente para nós. Allison ao meu lado parecia estar compartilhando certa parte da dor, tampando sua delicada boca com uma das mãos enquanto lágrimas também lhe escorriam o rosto.

Stiles se levantou, e apontou para dentro do laboratório. Era um sinal de que devíamos correr, e terminar de realizar a missão de Derek, porque nada faria sentido se não o completássemos. Com minha mão ainda grudada à da Allison, nós corremos para dentro, esperando Stiles logo atrás.

Já estávamos dentro da base, passando por todas as fileiras de ferro que compunham a enorme porta protetora, quando Allison se virou e parou de correr.

"Stiles?" Ela perguntou, e eu me virei para olhar meu melhor amigo.

Stiles ainda estava no lado de fora.

"STILES!" Eu gritei. "O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!"

O relógio digital na parede fazia contagem regressiva à partir do 10, apitando à cada segundo. Era um som desesperador.

Ele sussurrou algo, e por algum motivo eu consegui entender o movimento de seus lábios claramente. _Alguém tem que fechar a porta_.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei o mais alto que podia, queria correr atrás de meu melhor amigo, mas até mesmo eu sei que não ia conseguir voltar a tempo.

Se eu fosse atrás de Stiles naquele momento, ele não teria fechado a porta e a bomba teria nos pego.

Como pegou Stiles.

* * *

Era difícil de engolir, era difícil de respirar, mas por algum motivo as coisas começaram a se encaixar.

Mesmo sem ter visto o vídeo que parecia explicar tudo, eu comecei a entender.

Abri a bolsa de viagem do meu melhor amigo e notei que todas suas roupas haviam desaparecido. Sendo substituída por papéis e anotações escritas a mão freneticamente.

* * *

N/A: EU SEI, EU SEI, ME DESCULPA!

Não escrevi essa história com a intenção de fazer ninguém sofrer, (Na verdade eu tentei não fazer drama, só que eu tinha que colocar a história de algum jeito) mas eu tive essa ideia enquanto estava jantando em uma casa desconhecida e passava 'Exterminador do Futuro' na televisão. Eu nem me lembro exatamente de como é esse filme, e eu não prestei muita atenção porque estava em RUSSO, mas tudo bem. A ideia foi essa.


End file.
